clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bigbird96
ShoutBox *'You are at my current talk page. Go to page 1 here, page 2 here and page 3 here.' *'ANY RUDE COMMENTS WILL BE REMOVED WHEN SEEN.' Welcome Message Click here to view! -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 00:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) =D Yey, I'm first! Just wanted to be first, hehe--Ratonbat 09:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Mission Aorry, I am not feeling too good today, so can we do the mission tommorow? That gives u another 24 hrs to think of a cool mission! 6:00 PM PST, 9:00 PM EST SHARP! OK? -Brookelas Date and Time of New Years concert It will be sometime on December, maybe 28 or 29. And the time i havent thought of... maybe on 6:00 PST. I dont know --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 02:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on Saturday. For info: See here -Brookelas PS: Can U make it, even though it is PM? UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party I Dont Know If I Can Go, And I Didn't Even Remeber The Hour! I Was Like That Cuz I Was Bored. --Merbat Talk to me! 11:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) FIX THAT PICTURE! fix the picture i look fat :| --This Way To Sonic Town Talk To Sonic 15:35, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ignore that, you are good Bigbird.--Ced1214 Talk Page 15:36, September 26, 2009 (UTC) award plz accept this award P.S. all further missions are needing u to be promoted to level 2. Now, u are level 1. Ur test is to lead me thru a mission. Take ur time, no hurry, but the sooner, the better, I can think of some awesome Hallowe'en Stuff! It can be ANYTHING! But it has to be a MISSION MISSION, not a fun mission OK? Here R the Levels of agent 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25! Do u think u can make it to 25? There will be more quizzes soon, but whenever ur ready for the mission, reply me on talk. -Brookelas Randomness AWESOME! But there is a question I would like to ask u. Wat time zone to u live in? Do u think u will win Reviewed By You? Anything Else about missions or my parties u would like to know? Mission Wanna do the next mission tommorow at 9:30 AM EST? OK? I may be a little late. -Brookelas WAIT!! Tommorow is Monday. I have no school in AM, do u? Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! Help! Help! I cannot add templates on my page! (I'm Ping) 09:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) My party + Missions of October AWESOME! OCTOBER IS GONNA HAVE AWESOME MISSIONS! Also u said u can come if I make changes. Wat changes? Brookelas Sorry No, we can not do it then for a few reasons. -I live in PST remember? So I won't be able to make it. -Sea will be at a party, so we can only do it in the morning. Waddle On Mission Tonite HAPPY FIRST DAY OF OCTOBER! I have got some cool stuff planned. This is in the order there in -Squidzoid Pt 1 -Halloween Mission -Job Mission -Festival of Flight in our iggy mision! -The Box Mission -o_O that type of mission -Squidzoid -Volcano WOW!!!! 8 MISSIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can we do it all this week? Lets start with the Sqyudzoid VS Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal mission Pt.1 tonite at 6:30 PM PST, 9:30 PM EST -Brookelas ANY CHANGES ON MY TALK LOL changed my mind...But anyways fix Hat Pop's hat this instead of me. It's pink, not purple. :) --This Way To Sonic Town Talk To Sonic 14:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Mission Tonite The mission has been postponed to 11:00 EST, OK? Also have a job picked out and meet me on IRC OK? IT is better that we have Private Chat/ -Brookelas Missions Lets do 2 SHORT missions tommorow at 9:00 PM EST! OK? wow U R like the best picture taker EVER for CP! I would like to make a vid 1 day on a tutorial on missions. Maybe next week... Depends on how busy us agents r Also, Do u think my missions are just getting a lot more fun? Or R they getting worse? OMG V-REX I FOUND A PICTURE WITH V-REX OUR FOUNDER IN IT! -BROOKELAS!!! No, it is not Title says it all, it is not on wiki. I will give u a link to website later, now I am editing a page BIGTIME. Hey Hey, we haven't chatted in a while...and you use Penguin Storm? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Not bad, thanks for asking. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Missions R U here? If not meet me on at 6:00 PM PST, Thx B-day Mission I dunno if u wanna do a mission on ur birthday but tommorow I have a special Birthday Mission planned for u. I am not at school tommorow, so any time from 7:00 am- 10:00 pm PST. Tell me the time, I am ready! Brookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Hi!]] My current sig! for the Anniersary Party! You're Invited! Club penguin Hello Bigbird I was wondering if we could go on club penguin around 7:30 If ur alowd,lets meet on the server Slushy. Lucas9147 Y DID U DO THAT? Y did u log off on me? Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Bigbird96, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 12:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) R U here? I was wondering if you quit or not, I never see you on CP or on CPW OE on IEC. Plz message back! Party Mission Lets do the mission tonight! 12:00 EST AM, IRC, same time as last night! Brookelas Christmas Party Party invitation! I’m holding a Christmas Eve Party on 24 December 2009, visit this page!. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 05:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder P.S.: I knwo you are a night person, but if you could come for a little bit, the that would be awesome. U will still get an award if you come for a little because you really will have to go! Secret Hi Bigbird I have a new secret page and im only going to give u a hint because ur my best friend. Ok, So, Look somwehere where there is capital letters and its a warning theres ur hint. Lucas9147 Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your art!! --Patzi3 03:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC)